Ugly
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Sometimes Derek's jokes go a little too far.


_Ugly_….It pounded in Casey's head. _You're ugly, that's why no one wants to be around you. _Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie had laughed at Derek's remark, as they were getting ready for school. It throbbed in Casey's mind, making a scar in her brain. _You're ugly. _Was it true? Is that why she was constantly teased, was it that simple? Were looks that important? None of this seemed to matter at her old school. But what if it did? What if all her "friends" only felt sorry for her? Maybe that's what Emily's doing too. _Oh My God, is it true? Am I ugly? _

After 5th period she went to get her Trig book out of her locker only to have large printed words saying: **A face only a mother could love, though sometimes she has to look away as well. **She looked around and saw Ralph and Derek laughing hysterically with his crew, Sam trying to hold it in though failing as a grin crossed his face. _So it is true. _She didn't even bother with her last two classes, she didn't even bother picking up her stuff beside her locker. All Casey was worried about was getting away as fast as she could. She don't know how she found the strength, but somehow she was at Midway Park a good two towns over. It was completely filled with woods so there was a good chance she could hide if anyone was going to look for her. She didn't want anyone to find her, not how she felt at the moment.

There was a little playground overlooking the park, and Casey found a little oasis from just sitting in a tire swing, and looking at it. She swung as far as she could, she smiled remembering how her mother used to tell her she could sail to the moon if she swung high enough. Then she felt the cool metal of the chains of the swing touch her face. _Why are those words effecting me like this? Was it that big of a deal? _

To her it was. She ran the track until her lungs were going to burst. She didn't want to cry anymore, she could had made a river how much she cried on her way to the park. She needed refuge, so she went to the small rest area in the corner of the park. She tried to dodge the mirrors from the bathroom, but wasn't fast enough to miss a glimpse of herself. She looked into it, hoping the mirror wouldn't tell her lies. It was blotchy and looked exhausted from her escapade. _You're ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Only a face a mother could love. _

Without realizing it she punched the mirror out, and looked at the shattered pieces as she tended to her hand. She could see mismatched pieces of her face in the shards. _You're ugly._

She took a piece of the glass in her good hand. _If they want ugly, I'll give them ugly. _

After the first few tears on her face, it went numb, and it filled Casey with an euphoric bliss. Blood splattered the concrete floors, as Casey slumped in the corner. She could hear her cell ringing in the distance, but didn't bother. _Probably Derek, with another remark. He's going to have plenty now._

It had to be near three in the morning when the police came to search the areas for unwanted crime in the park, when he found Casey slumped in the corner. She looked up at him, dried blood matted in her hair and skin. Her eyes bloodshot from crying. _I'm not ugly!!! _He called for an ambulance, and Casey closed her eyes as the paramedic pressed some antiseptic on her face. It stung, but so did Derek's words. He could hear the two whispering to each other. _Attempted suicide? No. I just think the poor girl's confused. Might want to check her for any drugs in her system though. Definitely. _

Drugs? Casey would have to be on drugs to want to do drugs. These people didn't know anything about her, and she flailed as they tried to restrain her. In the morning she heard her mother gasp as they looked upon her. Tied to a bed with more adhesive on her face than any kindergarten artwork. No wonder Lizzie and them weren't allowed in. Casey's eyes only rolled about to look at the blood drip from the IV. Most of hers was still on the floor of that restroom. _Am I supposed to clean it up? _She could hear doctors talking to George and Nora as they looked at her sympathetically. _Therapy, maybe medication? Is rehab a good idea? Well, if it's for the best we'll have to discuss it with her._

Her answer was no of course, she wasn't insane, she was just hurt from Derek's words. No, she didn't need any therapy or meds. She needed an apology, then everything would be all right. And without even being forced by George, Derek did come into the ward as their parents talked to the doctors. He didn't say anything his eyes only scanned her features. She looked square at him. _Am I still ugly Derek? Does this make it more comical for you and your friends? Or for once have the wears and tears help ease my hideous, distorted face? _Derek didn't reply, but for once collapsed in her arms and sobbed in her neck. The tears stinging her wounds, but not caring. It was probably the closest thing to an apology Derek has ever gave, and as she cradled his crumpled form, she smiled. She knew that she couldn't be ugly, no one could be ugly when a heart is beating against your own. And with that, she knew everything would be okay.

* * *

Okay people this is just a story didn't mean any harm from it so everyone needs to chill it kay?


End file.
